In Another World: A Reylo AU
by Starlight217
Summary: Rey and Ben meet in an unlikely way and find an unlikey bond in this modern day take on romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Bar

Chapter 1: THE BAR

Rey had had a hard day. Her students were exhausting! The first week of school is always exhausting. This new batch of 5th graders were going to be quite a crew. She could just tell. She figured since she was in her 3rd year of teaching, it would get easier. Boy, was she wrong. Some years you got hit hard, this was her year for a heavy group! She needed to grab a drink and unwind. Her and her coworker Rose decided to hit up The Resistance, a bar just out of their town. They'd hate to run into parents while drinking.

"This year might be one for the books," sighed Rey.

"Tell me about it. My class was banasa today," replied Rose. They both looked up as they heard the dinging bell on the door. This was a quiet bar, always relatively intimate, so when someone walked in, everybody looked.

"OH MY GOD, check it out!" squealed Rose. Rey looked up in shock.

"This is the only thing worse than running into a parent!" Rey said back, exhaustion in her voice. It was their principal, Ms. Organa. "What do we do? Do we say hi? Who is she with?" Rey asked rapid fire.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" answered Rose in rapid succession. Ms. Organa did not notice them yet and so they decided they would pretend they didn't notice her either. However, they did notice the man she entered the bar with. He was tall and brooding. His dark long hair was slightly curly and flowed perfectly framing his face. He had a mysterious scar that ran the length on his face on the right side. He wore all black. Rey was stunned by him. She tried to keep her focus on Rose, but had a difficult time.

"Rey? Reeey? REY?" she heard Rose bring her back down to earth. "Do you think it could be her boyfriend?"

"No way, he must be 32, 33. She's like 60. It CAN'T be her boyfriend. No way," stammered Rey in reply.

"Who are you trying to convince, Rey," Rose said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Let's get another drink and then try to sneak out quietly. I'll get this round," Rey said as she walked to the bar. "I'll take a house white and a whisky on the rocks," she said to the bartender. She dug through her purse to find some cash, placed it on the bar and turned to walk back to Rose. However, as she turned around, not paying much attention, she turned directly into whomever was behind her at the bar, spilling both of her drinks on this unfortunate patron. "SHIT! I'm so sorry!" was all she could manage to yell.

After a LONG pause and a gasp from the culprit, she looked up to see the mysterious man that accompanied Ms. Organa into the bar. At this point, everyone in the bar was staring at her, including her principal and Rose, with disbelief on her face. "I'm so so so so sorry!" she said again, grabbing napkins from the bar to help dry him off. She started to pat him with the napkins but he recoiled at her touch. She was surprised that this offended her.

"I can do it," she heard a deep voice say. She was enamored by the depth of his voice and how much it turned her on. He wasn't smiling, but he also didn't seem mad. He took the napkins from her and she went to grab more.

"I'll totally pay for your dry cleaning or whatever you need!" she said again, this time simply handing him the napkins so he wouldn't recoil again.

"No really, I'm fine," she heard the sexy voice say. That was the moment that Ms. Organa approached the situation.

"Ben, dear, are you ok? Rey. Is that you?" she heard the woman say. Rey wanted to crawl into a corner and never come out.

"Yes, it is, Ms. Organa I'm so sorry I spilled my drinks all over your..your..your.." she stammered, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"My son. Benjamin, are you ok? He's fine I'm sure," replied Ms. Organa.

"Your son," Rey replied, relief in her voice.

"Mom, I can handle this, I'm fine," said Ben, looking at his mother with conflict in his eyes. The conversation came to an uncomfortable silence. Rey finally broke it.

"Well I better get going. I'm so sorry Ms. Organa, Ben," and she grabbed Rose and hustled out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

CHAPTER 2: MONDAY

"Rose, drive, hit it," Rey practically yelled as they climbed into Rose's car. She sat against the passenger seat replaying what happened again and again in her head. How totally embarrassing. How was she ever going to face Ms. Organa again.

"It wasn't THAT bad," Rose reassured her. But she knew Rose was lying. She opened up Snapchat and relived the whole incident using a ridiculous filter to send to Finn and Poe. Finn was Rose's boyfriend and Poe was his roommate. Poe also worked at the school with Rey and Rose. After telling the whole story aloud she was able to finally laugh at herself. Maybe going back to school wouldn't be THAT bad.

The weekend flew by, per usual. Monday crept up quickly and with its usual gusto. Rey had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she pulled in front of Rebel Elementary. She just so happened to pull in at the EXACT same time as Ms. Organa. She contemplated waiting it out in her car, but decided that might be more awkward. She got out of her car and kept it polite and simple. "Good morning, Mrs. Organa, " she said with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Rey!" Ms. Organa replied happily. "Was the rest of your weekend less eventful?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh significantly," Rey replied rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry again, I was mortified," Rey said.

"Oh, no big deal! Ben is unscathed. He was visiting from out of town for the weekend. But he hasn't left. I have a feeling he is going to be sticking around longer than anticipated," Ms. Organa said.

This enticed Rey. "Oh yeah? Where is he visiting from?" Rey asked, trying to sound polite yet disinterested.

"He was living across the country, doing some work for a firm called the First Order. He is a lawyer. He didn't like the firm, and to be honest neither did I. He was a defense attorney. Helping the guilty go free. I wouldn't be sad if he didn't go back. However, I wouldn't be sad if he found his own place and made some friends either," Ms. Organa said rather sarcastically. "How would you feel if I gave him your number!" she said excitedly. "You could show him around town, introduce him to your friends, help him apartment hunt!"

"Oh ummm… I'm not so sure…" Rey managed to kind of get out, caught off guard.

"Perfect, it's a done deal. I'll pass your number off to him tonight!" replied Ms. Organa, like she hadn't heard Rey. "Have a wonderful day!"

Rey was recounting the story at lunch with Rose and Poe. "Well I for one, would love to meet him," Poe said, with a smile on his face.

"I don't think he swings your way," replied Rose with a smirk. "You should have seen the way he looked at Rey at The Resistance."

"Shut up, that's not true," Rey said back, throwing a chip at Rose. "He looked at me like I was the girl that spilled two full drinks all over him."

"Maybe that's what does it for him," Poe replied raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, both of you," Rey said to them, secretly hoping Rose was right. It was all that consumed her thoughts for the rest of the day. She could hardly focus on her curriculum. At the day's end, Rey went home with visions of Ben dancing around in her head. It caused some very interesting dreams for Rey that night.


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

CHAPTER 3 : FIRST CONTACT

It was Wednesday night when Rey's phone chirped at her. It was a text from an unknown number.

'Hi. This is Ben Solo. Leia's son. She gave me your number. I hope this isn't weird.'

'Hi! This is Rey. The girl who spilled all her drinks on you. (sorry about that, by the way) No, not weird.'

'Well my mother is driving me CRAZY. Any chance you want to do something tonight? I have to get out of this house.'

'Sure. Let's meet at The Resistance again. I promise I won't spill my drinks this time.'

'Sounds good. I'll see you there soon.'

Rey was both excited and nervous as hell. She must have tried on 4 different tops before settling on a cold shoulder that showed a little of her arms off and some capris that highlighted her distinct calf muscles with booties and raced out the door. The bar was a 15 minute drive and she arrived shortly after they hung up. She strode into the bar with fake confidence. He wasn't there yet. She grabbed a quiet table by the fireplace to wait. Everytime the bell rang she looked up excitedly. After the third ding of the bell, she felt all the eyes in the bar stop and hover, hers included. Ben came in, tall and handsome as ever, dressed in all black again. She waved at him, incase he forgot what she looked like. He had a small smile on his face as he walked over to her table. She hadn't ordered drinks, not wanting to venture a guess at what he'd want.

"Hi," he said to her with a soft smile. He was already much softer than he had been the previous weekend.

"Hi," she replied, smiling back.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"Well I usually drink Whiskey, but since it's a Wednesday, how about whatever is on draught," Rey replied.

"First round is on me," Ben said back. He strolled to the bar, all eyes on him. He could feel the gaze of everyone in the bar. When you are 6'2'' and have a giant scar on your face, people tend to stare. He was used to it. He could tell it made Rey uneasy though. He got a kick out of it. He liked to see her squirm for reasons he couldn't explain. He had just returned to the East Coast after a stint at a pretty shitty law firm on the West Coast. He thought when he joined the First Order out of law school that it would be everything he dreamed of. His mother and father hadn't wanted to him to go. After his father passed his vision became clear and he quit. Now, a few months later, he was back home, living at his mother's house. "2 beers, whatever is on draught," he told the bar keep. He paid the man and walked back towards the table.

Rey was beautiful. She was petite, 5'4 maybe, and obviously took care of herself. The whole reasons she had poured those drinks on him was because she had caught his attention in the bar that night and he was headed to get drinks and not paying attention. He had accidentally got too close to her and when she turned around he was RIGHT there.

"Thanks, I'll get the next round," Rey said as he returned.

"No worries," he replied nonchalantly.

"So... " Rey said, trying to think of something to say. "You are staying at home with Ms. Organa." That was not how she meant it to sound, she sounded stupid. "I didn't mean it like that," she said again.

"No, it's ok," Ben replied with a sideways smile. "Yeah, I'm crashing with my mom right now. I just got back from the West Coast. I've got some job applications in and as soon as I get hired, an apartment is first on my list," he replied.

"What kind of work?" she asked, even though she remembered Ms. Organa saying he was a lawyer.

"I'm a lawyer," he replied, waiting for her mockery.

"Cool," she replied.

"Cool. That's all you got. I would have placed money on you mocking my job. You're a teacher. You do the most selfless job in the world. I am a criminal defense lawyer. I literally protect criminals," he replied.

"Well, that is what you USED to do. The jobs you applied for here, are they criminal defense positions?" she asked, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Well, no" he replied, smirking at her. "I've had enough defending the bad guys for a while. I actually applied at a few non-profits and places where I feel like I can do good," he said to her, not sure why he was opening up to her. He was generally a very private man. He didn't want to share the details of his personal life, but something about her made him.

"Well, I for one, am glad to hear that. If we are going to be friends, you can't be a dick," she said, again wishing she would think before she spoke.

"Well then," he replied to her, smiling into his beer. It had been a long time since he smiled this much. This girl was doing things to him, making him smile, and making him feel feelings. He wasn't used to that.

The night went on like this. Very easy conversation over another round. When Rey realized it was almost midnight, she jumped! "Shit! It's almost midnight, I have to get home, I have to teach in the morning!" she said abruptly.

"Oh shit! You're right! I have a job interview in the morning!" he replied. They got up to leave the bar together. As he walked out, he grabbed her hand. He didn't know why. She took it though. They walked hand in hand to the parking lot and towards Rey's car.

"This is my car" she said when they stopped outside of her 2010 Ford Fusion. "I actually had a really nice time tonight," Rey said to him, still with her hand in his.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said dryly, finally dropping her hand and then instantly regretting it. "I did too."

"I didn't mean it like that," she backtracked.

"You say that a lot," Ben told her, with a teasing smile. For some reason, he pushed the stray strand of hair out of her face as he said this, again almost without meaning to. "I'd like to see you again. If that's ok," Ben said in barely a whisper, sounding very shy.

The thought of him being shy and uncertain of her response made her smile. "Yeah, that's ok," she replied. "Good luck with your interview in the morning, I hope you get the job," she said as she slid into her car.

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes," he replied as he closed the door of her car. She started the ignition and started to pull away. He stood watching in awe. Something about this woman drove him crazy.

She was all he could think about as he drove back to his mother's house. She was all he could think about as he drifted to sleep. She was all he could think about as he finally relieved himself in the hot shower the next morning. Now he could focus on his job interview.


	4. Chapter 4: House Hunting

CHAPTER 4: HOUSE HUNTING

Rey checked her phone at lunch time.

'The interview went well. They offered me the job. Apartment hunting with me on Saturday?'

'I'm in! Congrats!'

Rey was gushing over the details with Rose and Poe on Thursday. They were hanging on every word. "He held your hand!" Poe asked excitedly. "That's like old timey dating. Guys these days just want to hook up and take off. He held your hand!".

"Stop it," Rey said. "It was nothing! It was sweet and soft, which is not what I was expecting from him," Rey said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"AWWWWWW" both Rose and Poe echoed in unison.

"SHUT UP" Rey responded, giddy with anticipation.

The rest of Thursday and Friday passed at a sloth's place. Rey was so excited to see Ben again on Saturday. She woke up early and dressed and waited for Ben to come get her. She had texted him her address the night before. He said he'd be there at 9:00. At 8:55 she saw his black pick up truck pull into the driveway. Punctual, she liked that in a man.

"Hi," she said as she hopped up into his truck.

"Hi," he responded. "We have 3 places to look at today, our first appointment is at 9:30."

"Tell me your criteria, are you looking for a bachelor pad?" she asked, probing.

"No, I'm too old for that, besides, that's not what I'm looking for," he said. "I want a place that allows some privacy but has plenty of room. I want a big bathroom. I like to spread out. I'm not a small man and I take up a lot of space. I have to be able to fit my king bed," he told her.

"Speaking of 'too old', how old are you?" she questioned.

"34," he replied, "probably too old for you, how old are you?"

"26," she responded shyly, feeling embarrassed about the discrepancy. Ben had a sudden look of defeat on his face. "But as two adults, age is just a number," she added quickly, feeling a little more confident. The chit chat continued playfully until they arrived at the first place. It was an apartment on the third floor of a building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Solo" the real estate agent greeted them, "So nice to meet you both!"

"Oh no!" Bed replied, very suddenly, "She's not my wife," he said almost offensively.

"Oh, excuse me, you make a cute couple anyway!" she replied as she lead them up the three flights of stairs. Ben looked at her apologetically, but reached out and took her hand again. She obliged and followed him up the stairs. The place was definitely nice, but they had to discuss walking up three flights of stairs for everything. Moving in would be a horrible bitch. Plus, after he went grocery shopping he would have to lug all the groceries up the stairs. They moved on to the next place.

Back in the car, Ben decided he wanted to talk, "Listen, I know I keep randomly grabbing your hand, which is totally out of character for me, I almost feel like I can't help it, but I can probably resist if you want me to," he said, without looking at her. He was embarrassed, but wanted to know where he stood.

"I don't mind" she replied, reaching over and grabbing Ben's right hand, the one that was sitting on the bench seat between them. He recoiled, like he did the night in the bar, and shuddered. Looked like an old habit. He then took a breath, and reached back out to take her hand again.

They arrived at the next apartment, which was in a building with an elevator this time. This was on the 12th floor, the top floor. It was a little smaller than the last apartment, but had more perks. The realtor walked them through square footage and perks, but all Ben could think about was Rey's warm hand in hers. He was only half listening and half stealing glances at Rey whenever her could.

They finished the day looking at a cozy single family home for rent. This was the one. He could feel it as soon as he walked in. It had plenty of room for him and his things, plenty of room for his bed, and plenty of room for Rey, which he's not even sure why he's thinking about. It had a fantastically large bathroom and walk in closet. He wanted to rent it then and there. The realtor said she'd write up the paperwork this afternoon and he could move in tomorrow. He was elated.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Time

CHAPTER 5: THE FIRST TIME

"Let me drop you off at home and you can help me move in tomorrow!" Ben said, "I could use a woman's touch" he offered a bit more quietly. "I know it's exactly how you want to spend your Sunday."

"Do you want me to bring my friends? They can help too," she replied.

"The more the merrier," he added with a smile. He walked Rey to her door and thanked her again for helping him today.

"You're welcome," she replied and they stood in silence for a second before he pushed her up against her door and kissed her, hard, harder than she was expecting.

She fumbled for her keys mid kiss and unlocked her door, causing them both to fall in to her place quickly and suddenly. The kissing progressed and she lead him to her bedroom, wondering if it was too much.

He followed her, wondering if he had come on too strong. Sometimes he lost control more than he'd like. Her scent was intoxicating, and she tasted like berries and perfection. He wanted to ravish her body with his mouth and taste every inch of her. His desire was getting the best of him. They continued to make out passionately and without apologies. She hit the edge of the bed and sat down. He finally broke their kiss. "Rey" he said. He could see the desire in her eyes. She wanted him too. "We don't have to do this," he said, wondering why he said it.

"If you don't want to, I totally understand, " she said quickly, standing up and wiping her lips. "Sorry, " she said without looking him in the eye.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, his eyes wild with desire and need. "I want to," he growled at her, pushing her back on the bed. He slowly climbed over her and she inched to the head of the bed. He waited a tortuous amount of time before landing a hard passionate kiss on her again. She was writhing underneath him, surprised, but not displeased, with his forcefulness.

She decided it was her turn to take charge. She broke the kiss and rolled him over, so she sat atop him now. She slowly started to unbutton his black shirt, button by button in the most teasing way. As he chest began to show, her pace quickened, desperate to see his body. He was in heaven and hell simultaneously. She was torturing him in the best way you could imagine. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned and his bare chest and abs were exposed, she had to take a minute to breathe. He was thick and built. She couldn't get over the pure erotic desire she had for him at this moment. She slid his shirt off his body and took a minute to admire his perfection.

He couldn't take it anymore and ripped her shirt off over her head and removed her bra in one fell swoop. He didn't have the same patience that she had. He needed to see her at that moment. Her perfect breasts were exposed now and he couldn't help but stare, feeling his hands taking over and wondering to those perfectly erect nipples. He softly but desperately grabbed the outside of her breasts. She arched softly into his touch. This turned him on more than he already was and he felt himself harden more than he ever had before. Ben flipped her on her back again and let his mouth explore her perfect chest. She could feel his kisses start to drop down to her belly. She was wriggling underneath him.

He stood up suddenly, a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before. It almost scared her, but really it just turned her on. He unbuttoned her pants and swiped them off. He was laying there, soaking through her panties and staring as his vulnerable half naked body. She sat up and started to unbutton his pants. Once she had loosened them, she stood up to take them off. As soon as they hit his ankles, he kicked them off with fury. He stood there, all 6'2'' of him, looking both vulnerable and feral at the same time. He pushed her back on to the bed and starting kissing around her thighs and right over her panties. She was breathing heavy but squeezed her thighs together when she felt his kisses. "Ben," she interrupted him and he looked up at her, but didn't stop kissing her, "Ben," she said again, "I've never had anyone… I'm not a virgin, but no one has ever…" she couldn't bring herself to say no one has even gone done on her before.

He stopped momentarily, "Ever? Who have you been dating?"

"I don't date much, and my ex said it wasn't for him," she replied, feeling like she ruined the moment.

"So you ex is a pussy. That's his choice. Do you not want me to?" Ben asked, praying that she would let him. He needed to taste her. He continued the sensual kissing around her thighs and on top of her belly.

"I mean, I've never done it before, so I guess I can't rule it out," she replied, and he felt her thighs unclench. He grabbed the front of her panties and pulled and ripped them off her body, finally exposing her beautiful pussy. He heard her gasp and looked up to see her face. He couldn't wait to please this beautiful woman.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rest of The First Time

CHAPTER 6: THE REAL FIRST TIME

He has been waiting all day to inhale this scent and taste this taste on his lips. He took a deep breath and started to lick up the middle of her wet slit. As soon as his lips made contact he felt her arch her back and heard her audibly moan. She grabbed the bed sheets on either side of her, but continued to look down at the beautiful man giving her this experience. He looked up and made eye contact with her and almost lost it just looking at her. The pleasure that was coursing through her was palpable.

He continued to probe her slit with his tounge. He licked more and more each time until he reached her clit. He gave it a flick with his tongue. Her taste was intoxicating. He could stay here forever. She growled his name, "Ben", which sounded perfect on her lips. He paid attention to her clit for a little while, inserting a finger into her dripping womanhood. He started to explore inside of her with one hand while focusing his mouth's attention on her sensitive spot. She was writing with pleasure. "Don't stop" she ordered him.

"I have no intention" he replied, she could feel him smile into her pussy.

"More," she commanded, "More Ben!" she was getting louder and louder. "Ben, oh my God! Ben! BEN BEN" He loved the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. Her back arched and he could feel her pussy tighten around his finger. He kissed her clit as she came onto his hand. She started to breathe again and he felt her grip loosen a bit. He didn't stop there. He wanted to make sure she was nice and clean and spent the next 10 minutes licking up all her juices as she softly moaned his name and wriggled underneath his touch. He used his strong hands to press her hips down so she couldn't escape.

He finally climbed back up the bed and she realized he was still wearing his boxer briefs. He laid next to her and let her catch her breath for a moment. She rolled into him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I have you all over my mouth," he warned her. She ignored his warning and pulled him in for a heavy kiss that she never wanted to end. She could taste herself on his mouth and it turned her on even more.

"Your turn," she seductively whispered into his ear. She laid him back down and slowly started to peel away his black boxer briefs. As he came to full attention she could only stare. He was well endowed. "I know I'm primed and ready, but we have to get you primed and ready," she said. She bent down and licked the shaft of his dick. She started licking up and down the entire shaft. She could hear his satisfaction and moved and hovered over the tip of his huge cock. She leaned down and kissed it, just the tip, and could taste his precum. She lapped it up like a thirsty dog. "Mmmmmmm," she groaned, lapping up his juice and taking more of his cock into her mouth. She looked up and he was staring down at her. They eye contact was more than he could handle and he pulled her off.

"What's wrong," she asked suddenly, feeling like she let him down. He sat up with his back against the headboard.

"Come here," he commanded, reaching out to her. "Look at me," he said making eye contact with her he picked her up and placed her over his throbbing cock.

"Fuck me," Rey leaned in and whispered in his ear before biting him on the ear lobe. "Fuck me now and fuck me good," she growled into his ear.

He didn't need any more than that, and he slid her onto his rock hard cock, allowing a few inches of himself penetrate her. He let out a muffled growl of his own. He pulled her up and could feel her wetness seeping out onto his manhood. He slid her back down, allowing her to take his whole cock inside of her this time. They were eye to eye when she threw her head back in ecstasy and found her rhythm. She was riding him, and it didn't take long. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, between the sight of her beautiful body and the sound of her magnificent moans, he came quicker than he wanted to. He held her down on his sputtering cock and filled her up with his cum. She came again just thinking about it.

She rolled off of him, both of them breathless. She said, "Don't worry, I'm on birth control,".


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk Part 1

CHAPTER 7: The Talk

He laughed, not even thinking about it. This is the difference in being 34 and 26 he suddenly remembered. He reached out for her and she rolled into him. He put his arm around her and started playing with her hair. "Rey," he found himself saying. "Rey, I don't want to ruin this moment, but I can't just do this and leave. I am looking for more than someone to sleep with. I am falling for you. I know that it seems sudden, but ever since you threw that drink on me, I've wanted you, more than just sex, all of you," he got out before he realized he was rambling and forced himself to shut up.

She looked up at the beautiful yet damaged man in her bed, not knowing exactly what made him damaged, but hoping to find out. He had just confessed that he liked her, after the most mind blowing sex. Could this be real? "Ben, I know there's a significant age difference between us, but I feel the same way," she heard herself respond. "I have been thinking of nothing but you since that night." She quickly added, " I didn't mean for that to sound creepy."

"Not creepy," he replied, still trying to get his breath back. He landed a kiss on the top of her head. That was when he heard his phone ring. He got up, still naked, and dug through his pants pocket to find his phone. "Hello" he answered, giving Rey a chance to look him over. His scar ran down his face and onto his chest. His body was absolutely perfect and his ass was absolutely a dream come true. "Perfect" she heard him say as he hung up.

"My real estate agent wants me to go sign the rental papers, care to join me and then we can eat, I'm starving," he asked,

"You have an insatiable appetite," she replied with a sexy grin on her face. He took her down for another make out session and then they both got dressed and went to sign his papers and eat.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Day

CHAPTER 8: MOVING DAY

It was a cool day in October, perfect for moving. Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose had all given up their Sunday morning to help Ben move. "Guys, I really appreciate your help," Ben said quietly. He has always had a confidence issue, especially around big groups.

"Anything for Rey's new boo," Poe replied, nudging Ben with his elbow. Ben could feel his cheeks turn bright red. Rey looked at him with a small grin on her face. The move went rather quickly, as Ben didn't have that many things seeing as how he just came home. It seemed as if he almost ran away from him old life. Many of his boxes were labeled KYLO and Rey didn't know why. After Ben ordered pizza for everyone for lunch, they ate and took off. Rey stayed behind.

"So, about yesterday," she started as she was hanging his clothes in his substantial walk in closet. They would never fill this closet. Ben could feel his cheeks blushing again. He wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Yeah," he said, continuing to unpack his bedroom. Rey stopped what she was doing and poked her head into the bedroom.

"I mean, we should probably discuss it," she said, eyeing his tall brooding body.

"What do you want to discuss," he replied dryly, not stopping what he was doing in hopes that this whole conversation would pass.

"Ben," Rey said, moving fully into his bedroom with a pair of his pants draped over her arm.

He stopped unpacking and turned around to face her. A look of innocence in his eyes. "I know this isn't your first rodeo and you would probably covered in women out on the West Coast. Look at you," she said motioning up and down his tall sturdy body. "I don't know what kind of serious relationships you've had or one night stands. I will not be a multiple one night stand, " she said, realizing how stupid it sounded, "I didn't mean it like that." She could feel her voice start to raise, "If you think you are going to use me and then leave me here, I don't want any part of that. If you think I'm the type of girl…" she was yelling now.

Ben started to smirk, walked up to her slowly, stood almost a full foot over her, and planted a kiss on her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close mid rant. After he broke the kiss, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "What makes you think I want to use you?"

She was breathless. She could see his scar so clearly right now and feel his hot breath on her neck. It sent chills over her whole body. She was having a hard time concentrating on the question. She shook her head to bring herself back, "Well look at you, you are a smart, 34 year old lawyer. You are handsome and always know exactly what to say to me, which means you are well practised. You have everything going for you."

He stopped and left an uncomfortable amount of silence between them. He walked over to the bed, and sat on it, trying to calculate his response. "Rey," he started, "I won't deny that I've lived life, probably more than most, and all of that was practice to bring me to you. Look at you. I'm restraining right now so I don't say something that will make you run from me, scared. I am a little socially awkward, but something about you makes me so sure of who I am. I want to show you off to the world and scream at everyone, 'THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE CHOSE ME,' so no, I'm not looking to use you, I'm looking to be with you, to make you mine. That's what I want. What do you want?"

She was speechless. Had this man just told her what she thought he did? She couldn't even answer. She simply walked over to bed where he was, dropped her clothes to the floor slowly, and then climbed up on top of Ben Solo.

He watched her peel her clothes off of her perfect body slowly, his member getting stiffer and stiffer with each item that she removed. First her shirt came off. Then she peeled her pants down. There she was standing in her bra and panties. She started to take off her bra and expose her beautiful parts to him. And she finally slowly started to drop her panties and she was completely naked. He saw her advance on him and started to frantically remove his clothing as well.

She stopped him, anxious to do it herself. She pulled his shirt over his head, admiring his face as she did so. This was one of the things she loved most about Ben, he worse his feelings in his face. His eyes said everything. He was so vulnerable when he looked at her that way.

Once his beautiful chest and abs were exposed, she started to unzip his fly. She could feel him undulating. Once she freed him from his pants, she could see his dick rise out of captivity. She slowly pulled his black boxer briefs down and started kissing him all over his cock. He immediately reacted, she could hear him moan and see his vulnerable eyes looking at her. She took in as much as she could into her mouth and he growled her name, "REY!". She didn't stop, she could tell he wanted more. She reached around and grabbed his ass with her claws. She dug her nails into him and this perpetuated his moaning.

He grabbed her ponytail, forcing her to take a little more of him. He was moaning and rasping her name over and over "Oh Rey, Oh Rey! Don't stop," he said, his voice getting louder. "UGHHHHH" she heard him moan right before she felt him cum into her mouth. She milked every last drop out of him, looked up to make eye contact with him, and gulped it down the back of her throat.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, walking away, her ass swaying, back into his closet. She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with him, breathless, on the bed. Everything he's ever wanted to say, gleaming in his eyes.

"GET BACK HERE," he yelled, louder than he meant to. She stopped abruptly, hearing the command in his voice, and turned around.

"Not enough for you?" she said, coming back.

"No, I mean it is, that was fantastic," he complimented, stumbling over his words. "No, I mean I want to talk. You started the conversation, let's finish it."

"Ok, ask me."

"Ask you what," he said, knowing he was driving her crazy.

"Make it official," she said, standing naked in front of him.

"Rey, please please do me the huge favor of being my girlfriend, please," he said, reaching his hand out to her.

She left time, too much time, before she reached her hand into his. "I guess," she said, a huge smile covering her face. She jumped onto the bed and they embraced for a good long time.


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk Part 2

CHAPTER 9: THE TALK

The next few months went well for Rey and Ben. They dated happily and spent most nights together. After about 4 months, they decided it was silly to be living in two different places. Rey subletted her place and moved in with Ben.

"Ya know, the reason this place was so intriguing to me when we initially house hunted was the space it had for when you moved in here," he told her.

"No way, Ben," Rey said. "You couldn't have known then."

"I've known since the moment you dumped drinks on me in the bar. The second I saw you I knew," he told her. She responded to that with a passionate kiss. "The things you do to me," he told her, smiling at her.

"Ben," she said, her tone changing. "I...I want to talk to you."

"Oh no," Ben said, his expression dropping. "I scared you, didn't I. Ignore what I said," he replied, a look of pleading in his eyes.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. I.. I just feel like I want to know more about your past," she said. "We never talk about your dad or your time on the West Coast."

This was the conversation he was dreading. He knew it would come eventually. "Rey, that's the past. I've let it die, and you should to," he said, sounding colder than he intended.

"But Ben, there is so much about you that I don't know. I want to know everything. I want to know you intimately."

"We've been intimate," he said trying to steer the conversation off course.

"Ben," Rey said sternly.

"Ok," he sighed a big sigh and began talking, "When I graduated law school, I got an incredible offer from this huge law firm, The First Order, located in California. It was a TON of money. My mom and my dad begged me not to go. They knew it wasn't right for me. But, my Uncle Luke convinced me it was a good idea. He told me to leave the past behind me and move on. I started calling myself Kylo Ren, that way, no one could tie me back to my parents. I spent a few years there and I was moving my way up the company. My partner, Hux, and I were the go to lawyers at the firm. Hux was perfect for the job, he was cold hearted and took no prisoners. I tried to pretend I was too. I wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to defend these scum bags anymore.

A case came across my desk one day. I was supposed to defend this guy Snoke. He was a child rapist. He wanted to pay to me lie and falsify evidence so he could go free. I was absolutely disgusted. I went to confront him after hours. I told him exactly what I thought about him. He came at me with a knife. He got me pretty good," said Ben, gesturing to his scar, "I had a ton of stitches. While I was recovering from my stabbing, I got the news that my dad had passed. It was all too much. I packed a few of my important things, gave my resignation, and returned home a few weeks later. My mom, she's all I've got left. She doesn't talk to my Unlce Luke anymore and my dad is gone. My mom still has his pup, Chewie though," Ben finished.

"Wow," I replied. I planted a kiss on the top of Ben's forehead. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Your turn," he said to me. "I don't know ANYTHING about your family. You've never even mentioned them," he said to me.

"Yeah, well they aren't worth mentioning," Rey answered, unapologetically.

"Rey, I opened up to you, do you trust me?" Ben asked, the world sitting in his beautiful eyes.

"Of course I do," she replied. "It's just, I don't have anything to tell you. My parents abandoned my at a Fire Station when I was just under a year old. I don't remember them at all. They left me like garbage. I bounced around between foster homes when I was young and lived wherever I could until I was 18. I applied to college and lived away at college for a few years and now I'm here. No parents. No exciting story. I come from nothing," she said, diverting her gaze, a look of shame in her eyes.

He took her hands and tilted her chin up so her eyes were forced to meet hers. "You come from nothing, but you aren't nothing. Not to me," he said to her and kissed her passionately. "You are the strongest, most beautiful and amazing woman I have EVER known. I don't care what your parentage is, you are Rey and you are mine," he told her through gritted teeth. He was shaking, all his emotions staring at her through his dark eyes. She melted into him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. They stayed like that for hours, holding one another and falling deeper and deeper in love by the moment.


End file.
